The New Kids
by Pramesloverxo
Summary: When new students transfer into Dawn's high school, the norm changes. What do these seemingly harmless little newbies bring with them, apart from... well... destruction?


**In case you're wondering what happened to BTL, a virus got on my laptop somehow, and I spent the past four or so months trying to remove it, but I couldn't. It tampered with all the files (I'd already typed up the whole story) and deleted some, and in the end I had to get rid of my computer. This is a new one. I am so so sorry for that and I totally understand if you're not interested in reading my stories anymore. But if you're interested… **

**On with the story! It's a bit cringey cause I haven't written in a while, but I tried my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, and the titles held by characters and their parents are purely fictional.**

"Miss Dawn? Are you awake?" The maid knocked again.

Dawn, letting out a fatigued groan, shifted her delicately crafted sleeping mask out of her eyes. "Okay, Dawn," she rasped to herself. "You can do this."

Still, she blew out a sigh. Who was she kidding? She'd been dreading this day for months. Add that to the fact that her mega-hot boyfriend, Barry, had just withdrawn from Ornate Academy, and her day just got gloomier.

Flinging her room door open, she was met with the sight of her personal maid, Lily.

"I come in peace." Lily grinned, handing Dawn the steaming mug of coffee she'd come with, then proceeded to softly stroke her hair. "How are you holding up?"

"To be honest, LiLi? I… I don't know," she admitted, sighing. "How am I going to do it without Barry?"

"Shhh…."

"I cared about him so much, you know. And he… he just… _dumps_ me?! And then says he's moving to the other side of the world?" She sniffed, sipping the coffee. "And…"

"Okay, Dawn," Lily cut her off. "What you need to do right now is relax. Have a shower, okay? Wear a killer outfit and knock 'em all dead."

Dawn affirmatively shook her head. "You're right. Thanks, LiLi."

"It's fine." She hugged Dawn before leaving.

Heading for her marble-constructed bathroom, Dawn stepped into the hot tub prepared for her, knowing she'd eat breakfast alone…again. She squeezed the pink bottle next to her, massaging the cinnamon-scented cream onto her hair.

Having freshened up, she went around her morning routine: blow-drying her hair, applying makeup, and moisturizing.

Wrapped in her fluffy robe, she made a beeline for the nearby walk-in closet, an eager smile forming on her face at the one activity she loved carrying out every day.

Dawn rubbed her palms together. "Let's do this."

In a nearby mansion several streets away, a ginger haired teen splashed around in a pool.

"Honey!" Increasingly loud clicks echoed around the room. "I hope you're ready for-"

She halted in her tracks, taking in the sight of said ginger heaving on the pool's edge, gaining her breath and – what do you know – completely dressed in swimwear.

The swimmer could literally see the vein throbbing in her mother's head, mentally preparing herself for what was to come next.

"Are you out of your mind?! You're still in swimwear at what—seven thirty?!"

Sighing, her mother drew her hands down her face.

"Your brother says if you're not ready in the next ten minutes, he's leaving without you."

Before the ginger could respond, the woman had taken off down the hallway, gleaming hair bouncing and designer heels clicking.

"Well you can tell him to go fuck himself!" she hollered after her, wiping off her face.

So much for sibling love.

May smiled, humming happily to herself. Reaching for her hair spray, she quickly handed it to the woman beside her, slipping on her ear cuffs and a red choker immediately after with her free, newly nail-fixed hand.

Observing the crimson hue lined with shimmering gold and topped with diamond studs down the middle, she admired the work as her personal stylist curled her hair into large, soft waves.

"May, 'ave I ever told you what lovely hair you 'ave?" Vivienne said to her, now applying slight black shadow to her lids. "So tick 'and shiny. No slit ends."

May giggled quietly at her stylist's pronunciation. She was Kalosian, after all. "Thanks, Vivi."

"Oui, j'ai fini!"

May observed her reflection in the mirror. Along with the red choker she had, a black headband adorned her styled hair. A red, off shoulder crop top with puffed sleeves sat on her upper half, accompanied by ripped black Gucci jeans and black ankle boots studded with metal at the side.

"I love it!" May clapped in excitement. "Amazing as always, Vivi!"

"Miss Dawn, we have arrived."

"Thank you, Derek." Dawn stepped out of her car, sunglasses on, and strolled through the school area, scrolling through her phone as other students looked on.

"Oh, Dawn's back!"

"Still as chic as ever."

"Will she be okay now that Barry's gone?"

"Damn. I'm getting a boner already."

"Her outfit tho…"

"She is so pretty. I'm yet to see anyone prettier than her in this school."

Dawn internally smiled, knowing she'd outdone herself today.

Her navy hair, now with see-through bangs, had that sleek, wet look, and her makeup was impeccably done. She wore a pink spaghetti strapped top, with a checkered blue and pink blazer on top, buttoned at the waist and reaching her hips. Accompanied by her pale pink tights were red stilettos that clicked satisfyingly as she walked, her large gold earrings and leather choker blending nicely with her gold rings and silver bracelets. Her nails didn't disappoint either; they were a translucent purple studded with pearls.

As Dawn strolled into her new classroom, she was immediately attacked and almost knocked down to the floor.

"H-Hey! Who the hell are…" Getting up, she looked again. "Oh my… May?!"

The brunette beauty grinned at her, getting up as well. "Surprise!"

Dawn squealed, pulling May into a bone-crushing hug. "May! Oh my gosh, I'm so happy to see you! I haven't seen you all summer."

May rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Why would you? I _did _go surfing in the Bahamas, after all." She eyed Dawn, her crystal eyes lighting up. "Oh my gosh, Dawn, you look so bomb!"

"I know." Dawn flipped her hair. "It's the whole 'I'm a senior' look, you know," she finished, doing finger quotes with her hands. At the mention of this, May perked up.

"Did you hear? New students are coming to our school today." She nodded at Dawn's incredulous look. "I heard one of them's a scholarship student."

Dawn scrunched her nose, a crease appearing between her filled in brows. "Ew. Do they have any idea that this school is only for the… um… privileged?"

"Tell me about it," May said, examining her nails. Before she could say anything else, their teacher, Winona, entered the classroom.

"Good morning, class." After they responded, she continued. "I hope you all had a good holiday. As I'm sure most of you know, we're going to be having new students join us today." She stopped talking and glanced outside.

"Please hold on for a few minutes."

As she left the classroom, Gary, Misty and Drew walked in.

"Yo, Dawn! May!"

"Hi, guys!"

"Hey, Dawn!"

"Guys!" Dawn got up to hug each of them, followed by May. However, when she got to Drew, his hug lasted much more than the others, and then he pecked her lips after.

"Hi, Drew." May's face was serving as a heater, stemming from the fact that Drew had just kissed her in front of the entire class.

"Hey, babe." Drew didn't let go of her, but took the seat next to her, bringing her down with him so she was on his thigh. "I missed you, you know?"

"So Dawn, what's going on?" Gary asked. "Who's our teacher?"

"It's Ms. Winona. You guys, there are going to be new students!" Dawn whispered furiously, prompting the three newcomers' eyes to double in size.

"Seriously?!" Drew did not see that coming.

Dawn nodded, continuing. "And apparently one of them's a scholarship student."

"No way!" Gary exclaimed. "That is so… damn!"

"So he's going to be like, what, the only poor student?" Misty asked. Dawn shrugged in reply.

"Beats me." Just then Ms. Winona returned. May spotted some shadows at the door.

"Class, the transfer students are here. Please come in and introduce yourself."

The first to enter the class was a girl. Tall and slender, she wore a strapless, sleek mint jumpsuit with a belt around the waist, accentuating her curves. Around her shoulders was a green blazer, not worn but just hanging. Her olive skin complemented her emerald hued eyes, and she wore heels the same color as the jumpsuit, which covered them except the pointed toe. Silver earrings dangled from her ears, and she held a gold studded green purse, blending nicely with her green nails. Her make up rivaled Dawn's, and her hair was waist length, colored dark chocolate, and closely resembled a waterfall.

Her voice was confident but velvety as she spoke. "My name is Leaf Green. I'm seventeen, and I have a sister named Serena, who is fifteen and is joining as a sophomore in this school."

"_Damn_," Dawn heard Gary say. "Who is that?"

"Her hair is shinier than mine," Dawn whined. "How is that possible?"

"She's so gorgeous."

"She's beautiful."

"Her whole outfit is the same color as my hair."

"What do your parents do, Leaf?" a rowdy student, Bugsy, shouted. Winona tried to shush him, but Leaf had already started speaking.

"My father is the second in command of Absolut Inc., and is a major shareholder of Charpedia. My mother is a world renowned fashion designer, Laura Green."

Dawn immediately recognized the name. Having researched numerous designers due to her interest in fashion design, she knew exactly who that was.

"That's not just anyone," she whispered to her friends. "Laura Green has _class._"

"And I can see it in her daughter, too," May remarked, looking back at Leaf.

The next person was a boy. He came in chewing gum. His hair was gleaming black, and he bore a slight resemblance to the girl. He had a cute face, and wore a blue t-shirt with a red jacket on top. His sneakers were white, red, and spotless, and his eyes were a striking hazel. He was about Gary's height, had slightly tanned skin, and was lean and muscular.

"The name's Ash Ketchum," he said, munching on his gum. "Eighteen. Leaf's cousin. And before you ask, my father is the current CEO of Chisor, and my mother is a judge."

"Meh." Misty shrugged. "Not anything special."

"Thank you Ash," Winona said. "And, lastly…"

The last person was also a boy, taller than Ash. A scowl was etched onto his face, and on his head sat a grey beanie. He was well built, and wore a black turtleneck sweater and black pants. On his feet were black sneakers, and he slung a black backpack over his left shoulder. His skin was tan, and his eyes were an intimidating grey.

His hair was shoulder length and purple.

"Paul Shinji. Eighteen." Dawn shivered at the sound of his voice, and could see May mirroring her actions. She saw Bugsy about to yell again, but Paul spoke.

"I dare you. Ask what my parents do." No one said anything. Paul continued. "And yes, I am a scholarship student."

"Oh, come on," Gary whispered to the others. "I wanted someone I could pick on."

Misty incredulously stared at him. "Yeah. I'd like to see you pick on _that_ guy."

Dawn watched them start looking around for seats. As Paul passed her table, she shuddered, shifting in her chair. He was so big and… dark.

She definitely wouldn't be talking to him much.

"Hey, baby!" Gary yelled, getting the class's attention, and Leaf glanced his way. "There's a free space here!" He patted his thigh, smirking.

Leaf sighed, but nonetheless headed in his direction.

Dawn couldn't believe it.

"Is she for real?" May asked, incredulous.

However, Leaf sat down in the seat next to him.

"I don't do playboys. Ash, there's a free seat here!"

Ash made his way over to Leaf, and the two started conversing. The rest of the class watched, most wincing.

"Ouch, Gary," Drew hissed. "That was _harsh_. Are you okay?"

"Yeah... Sh-she didn't even waste any time! She's like, 'not today, bitch.'" Misty snickered.

Gary was still staring at Leaf, who was backing him and laughing at something Ash said. Who was she, exactly?

Dawn, on the other hand, spotted Paul at the back of the class with his ears plugged in.

"He's almost blending in with the shadows," she whispered to herself.

May's ears perked up. "Huh?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing." Dawn waved her off, not taking her eyes off Paul. Deciding to be nice, she got up and made her way over to him. Reaching his table, she turned the seat of the table in front of him around, and sat down.

Paul hadn't seen her. His ears were plugged in.

Waving her hand in his face, Dawn tried to get his attention. It didn't work, but Paul had picked up a strong cinnamon scent, and glanced up to see Dawn there.

"Fuck," he breathed. He rubbed his eyes, squinting to see Dawn properly, and did a double take.

She was stunning. Was she even real?

"Hi! I'm Dawn. Dawn Berlitz."

"Berlitz?" Paul pretended he didn't see her jump in her chair, startled by his voice. "Those prissy royals or something who're famous for no reason? You're their daughter?"

"Wh—hey!" Dawn shot up, toppling the chair backwards. "How dare you insult my parents? Do you have any idea who I am? My parents sponsor this school, and can get _you_ expelled with just one…"she clicked her fingers, "…snap of my fingers. So you will treat me with respect."

Just like that, Paul's admiration for her flew out the window. He sighed. "And here I thought you were… somewhat sensible."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Paul was getting irritated. "Look, Your Highness or whatever, did you come here to make fun of me or yell at me?"

She looked offended. "None of those! I came here to say hi."

"Welp, you've done nothing but piss me off. So you can carry your spoilt little ass back to your posse over there," he hissed, plugging his earphones back in. He knew if he'd said more, she'd start crying or something, and that would probably get him in trouble.

He couldn't risk that.

Dawn, observing his reaction, nodded, turned, and sashayed back to her seat with the whole class watching. As soon as she plopped down, she buried her head into her hands, and felt May's hand on her back.

What a day it was turning out to be.


End file.
